Oops
by HeyItsJenn
Summary: InuYasha is hired to kidnap Kikyo to force her father to drop out of the presidential election, but he takes the wrong girl. Kagome knows too much. If he had to kill her by the end of the month, he should have never gotten his emotions involved...InuKag


Hey, its Jenn J here's chapter 1, edited and completely changed, and almost doubled in length! Please review and tell me what you think…

* * *

Oops

Chapter 1

The Kidnapping

* * *

Cold. That was really the only word he could think of to describe the stoic expression of the nineteen-year-old girl in the photograph. It wasn't that she looked _cruel_, just distant, lifeless. She wore formal attire, obviously for the picture, but he had to wonder if she ever dressed casually. She didn't look like the type of girl that would. She was probably as stuck up as they got, too. He would never take advantage of her, but maybe he could loosen her up a bit…he still had some vodka hidden in his desk drawer from when Miroku had been over before. A girl like her would probably never go for it, though. He suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in the room when the person standing next to him began to speak.

"We have learned from a reliable source that she will be at that bank on Main Street tomorrow at noon. You've only got one chance at this, InuYasha, so don't mess it up."

"Yea, yea, I get it. Hey, wouldn't she send someone else to take care of her finances? Being so rich, and all…"

"Kikyo would never trust anyone with her money. Listen, you'd better not hurt her! If you harm one hair on that girl's head-"

"Sesshomaru Tanaka will lose the election, I'll go to jail, and you'll be killed! You've said it a billion times, and it isn't going to happen!"

"I mean it! No being rougher then necessary, no swearing, no being YOU! This is Naraku's daughter we're talking about!"

"You act like I'm supposed to take her on a date or something! This is a friggin KIDNAPPING; I'm going to have to be a little rough! She isn't going to skip merrily into my car!"

"InuYasha, grow up!" His boss held his head in his hands while rubbing his tired eyes. This stubborn kid was just too much to deal with at the moment. He looked up at his smirking face as said kid held up a newly laminated driver's license. According to this little card, he had turned twenty-two that Saturday.

"Where did you get that? It was Miroku, wasn't it! I swear, InuYasha, you cut that fake I.D. up right now before you get arrested!"

"Aw, come on! How am I supposed to get my Budweiser if the store knows I'm only seventeen? I won't get caught…"

"Just focus on the task at hand, ok? No hangovers tomorrow!"

InuYasha just shrugged and got up, stuffing the picture of Kikyo into his wallet. He mockingly saluted the frustrated man and turned for the door in one swift movement.

"I swear that stupid kid is going to turn my hair gray…but he is THE best of The Order…"

Dawson Elementary School's kindergarten class, at this time, was having their yearly fieldtrip to the bank. The first Saturday in December was usually when they went, unless it was rescheduled because of the weather. Unfortunately, this year was no exception. They arrived at the bank, just as planned, on Kagome Higurashi's first day on the job. This didn't help her adjust very well. She was only supposed to deal with people who spoke too quietly, people who practically hollered in her ear, and weird old men on her first day. She breathed a sigh of relief when after two hours, the parade of screaming kids finally bolted out the door in a giant mob. All except for one little girl with strawberry blonde hair and a lot of freckles.

"Look, sweetie, I already told you. You can't open an account here without a parent's or guardian's signature…if you are really serious about this, have mommy or daddy sign this form right here." Kagome leaned over the counter and held a cream-colored paper out for the little girl in front of her to see. A pair of watery blue eyes gave it a confused look, and slowly made their way back up to the new teenage bank teller.

"But I want it now! I have all my life savings right here!" A small fisted hand was drawn out from behind her back, and two dollars and a piece of gum were dropped on the counter.

Kagome didn't know whether to smile at the cuteness of the situation or groan in frustration. How many six year olds wanted to open a bank account? She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, hon. There's nothing I can do, it's the banks' policy. You save that money, though, and come back when you have an adult with you. Okay?" The child furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lip, but nodded her head nonetheless.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the child left and joined up with the rest of her kindergarten class outside. With no one in line, she was free to go take a short break. She quietly made her way to the back room, where two of her new co-workers were sitting, eyes glued to a small television set.

"_-and recent polls have shown that at this time, Naraku Onigumo is leading in popularity against Sesshomaru Tanaka by merely .2 of eligible voters! We have never seen an election so close before. Everyone must remember to get out there and VOTE on November 2nd!"_

"So…Kagome, right? Who you planning on voting for?"

"I can't vote yet, remember? I'm fifteen!" Kagome smiled and shook her head as she made her way back out to the counter upon hearing a customer ring the bell.

The last hour and a half of her shift was rather uneventful. She did meet a woman who, not able to speak one word of English, had tried to show her what she wanted through a game of Charades. Just as this strange old lady started to imitate a duck for some reason, Kagome's friend Ayame saved her by offering to take over.

This had been the girl to tell her about the job. Kagome had been reluctant to take it. She had seen all those movies of bank robbers, and she didn't particularly want to be held at gunpoint any time soon. But, she needed the money, and this was the only place with an available position.

She threw her coat on and waved goodbye to the lingering employees, walking out into the chilly night air. Although snow hadn't come earlier and saved her by delaying the kindergarteners' field trip, it was definitely a possibility now. It was certainly cold enough. She subconsciously wrapped her arms more tightly around her shivering frame, foolishly not paying attention to the seemingly abandoned street.

The top of Miroku Houshi's red convertible slid open as a semi-coordinated hand slapped down random buttons on the inside of his best friend's car. Obviously pleased at the effect, the tipsy owner of that hand stood up and held tightly to the windshield. He threw his head back and howled, laughing when a few lights turned on as they passed apartment buildings.

"InuYasha, you're drunk!" Miroku laughed, with a slight hiccup at the end. The radio blasted through the sleeping neighborhood as the two boys played air guitar (Miroku keeping a hand on the wheel) and sang out the lyrics to 'Back in Black'.

InuYasha opened his eyes as he suddenly got a tingling sensation throughout his body. He knew that feeling. A natural instinct he alone possessed…this happened when his 'prey' was near. That, or pizza. He couldn't really tell the difference. He tapped Miroku, signaling him to slow the car. He lowered himself back into his seat, turning the music completely off. His sharp eyes scanned the road for any sign of movement. At first he saw none…until…THERE! A girl was walking alone, heading out of the bank. The bank on Main Street.

Now grinning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Kikyo, comparing it to what he could see of the mystery girl.

"_Well…guess our little ice queen DOES dress casual!"_

The car came to a complete stop, cloaked in the shadows between two streetlights. InuYasha took a black ski mask out of the glove compartment. He silently stepped out of the car and pulled it over his head. He crept along the sides of buildings, remaining hidden as best he could. The girl didn't notice him. He snuck behind her, planning his next move. When she heard the sound of his footsteps behind her, she whirled around…but too late. He ran at her and successfully pinned her arms to her sides with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Miroku ran over and helped him get the wildly flailing girl into his convertible before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off.

InuYasha covered his ears frantically when Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. He had just let go of her mouth for a second…just ONE SECOND, before the girl's shrill voice pierced through his skull. She started to turn red but just kept on screeching, hoping _someone _would hear her. She was muffled when InuYasha put his hand back over her mouth.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A FRIGGIN HEADACHE! THE HELL IS THE MATT-OW!" He snatched his hand back as her teeth sunk into it. Big mistake…Kagome began screaming again, twice as loudly as before. InuYasha couldn't contain his frustration.

His fist connected with the back of Miroku's head with a loud SMACK, making it jerk forward and hit the steering wheel.Kagome momentarily quieted down in surprise.

"OW! InuYasha! What'd you hit ME for?" Miroku whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just shut up and drive!"

Kagome watched the exchange in a sort of stunned silence. This guy, InuYasha…he was violent. She just wondered why he had hit the driver and not her. This gave her a small shred of hope. But looking out the window, she saw that the car was headed for the highway. A new panic rose within her.

'_This is it! I'm gonna be all over the news, I just know it! 'Body of fifteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi found in local DITCH! Beaten beyond recognition!' I can just picture it…what am I gonna do?'_ She looked up at that InuYasha guy. He wore a thoughtful expression on his face. A few minutes passed…no one had made any sound. The silence was starting to get to her. She finally snapped and whirled to the side to face her captors.

"What do you want with ME? I swear, if you let me go unharmed, I won't tell ANYONE what happened! Besides…I wouldn't be fun to kill! Plus, I have about five different STD's and you wouldn't want THOSE! And I have AIDS! That one will kill you!"

InuYasha just started laughing to himself.

"If I was gonna do _that _to someone, which I wouldn't, I would pick someone much prettier than _you_!"

Kagome sent an icy glare at him.

"Oh, so first you kidnap me, then you insult me? What's the matter with you?" She paused a few seconds, deep in thought. "Wait…if that's not what you're planning, then…OH MY LORD! This is going to be just like that movie 'Silence of The Lambs', isn't it? '_It puts the lotion on its skin, or it gets the hose again!_'"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're just hired hands. But this will all be explained when we get to The Order headquarters, so for now just _shut up_!"

Kagome visibly paled. "T-The Order? Isn't that that terrorist-mafia group thing?"

He gave a proud nod and smiled wickedly. "Yup, except we're different…we're not out for revenge or anything. We'll just do whatever someone is willing to pay for…and someone was willing to pay a LOT of money to kidnap you, Kikyo."

"My name isn't Kikyo, it's Kagome."

"Sure, Kikyo…whatever you say…"

"No! My name really is Kagome! I can prove it!" She took her bag off of her shoulder and started rummaging through it, pulling out all sorts of sundry items.

"Jesus, woman! How much do you have in there?" She put up a hand to silence him before calling out in triumph and shoving a little card in front of his nose.

'_Kagome Higurashi_

_Grade: 9th_

_Birthday: April 7th, 1990'_

A student ID…with a picture. InuYasha's breath caught in his throat. He took out his wallet, and fished out his picture of Kikyo. He studied it for anything that could prove that this girl was Kikyo. Though it was a bit hidden by her hair, he could just make out a light birthmark above her left eye. He returned his attention to the girl in front of him. She looked almost exactly like Kikyo…but there was just one way to be certain if this was the girl he needed. He held her chin with one hand to keep her from moving and brushed her black hair out of the way with the other, ignoring her shocked expression and the light blush that spread across her cheeks. There was nothing but some freckles in the spot the birthmark should have been in…

'_Shit._'

Kagome pulled out of his grasp and gave him a questioning glance. "Well…do you believe me now?"

"Stupid mistake. I should have realized from the beginning you weren't her. Besides…the girl in this picture has way better boobs than _you_." He barely had time to finish his sentence before she slapped him across the face.

Miroku, who had been silent up to this point, finally spoke up. "InuYasha, you're an idiot…" He muttered, shaking his head. '_Totally had that coming…'_

InuYasha started muttering curses to himself and rubbing his stinging cheek. He huffed and faced the window opposite Kagome, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Oh, stop sulking! You deserved it! Besides, I have a really tiny favor to ask you…since I'm not this 'Kikyo' girl you need, couldn't you let me go? I won't tell anyone about your plans, I promise!"

InuYasha turned and glared straight into her eyes. "We don't know that you won't go call the police as soon as we let you go! We still have to take you to the boss so he can decide what to do with you!"

Kagome gulped. As soon as 'the boss' found out that she knew all about their plans, he definitely wouldn't go easy on her. He would probably order someone to kill her! She couldn't take that chance… '_As soon as we get there and they let me out of the car, I've got to try and make a run for it...'_

* * *


End file.
